


История искусств

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, ImpSec, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Art History by  Glishara <br/>Специалист по истории искусств, приглашенный на барраярскую художественную выставку, является явно не тем, кем представился. И Саймон Иллиан намерен это выяснить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История искусств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Art History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122508) by [Glishara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glishara/pseuds/Glishara). 



Саймон Иллиан почувствовал, что его явно дурачат.  
Он понял это в первую же минуту, как только встретился с этим человеком глазами, с первой его едва заметной улыбки. В свое время он встречал сотни и тысячи лжецов и каждого из них помнил. Он помнил все рассказанные тайны, все хоть чуть-чуть неправильные детали поведения, и он был очень, очень умел в распознавании подобных вещей.  
А этот человек пытался его разыграть.  
Это была по-своему забавная мысль, и поскольку работа доставляла Саймону не слишком много развлечений, он ценил каждое на вес золота. Большинству людей просто не хватало духу предпринять нечто подобное по отношению к шефу СБ, но только не этому человеку. Он смотрел прямо на Саймона с честным, открытым выражением на лице и чуть смущенной улыбкой.  
Саймон прочел из чипа памяти имя, которым этот наглец назвался: Стивен Тейбернакл, Колония Бета. Специалист по истории искусств, получил приглашение на открытие коллекции портретов Влада Ученого, лишь недавно вернувшейся государству. Саймон проглядывал его файл раньше, бегло, но мог бы детально ознакомиться с ним на досуге, будь у него время.  
Тейбернакл подошел к нему.  
\- Здесь собралась весьма изысканно одетая публика, - произнес он вместо приветствия.  
\- О да, - подтвердил Саймон, вежливым ответом выигрывая время на оценку. Он позволил себе короткую улыбку и скользнул взглядом по помещению. Выражение лица Тейбернакла он оценит позже, по записи, уделив внимание всем нюансам. Сейчас он играет роль шефа Имперской СБ, который охраняет прием и вежлив с гостем. Причем подвыпившим гостем, уточнил он. Вряд ли Тейбернакл действительно нетрезв, но есть ощущение, что тот пытается это состояние изобразить.  
\- Не совсем мой круг, - поделился Тейбернакл, придвинувшись поближе, чтобы сказанное им не достигло больше ничьих ушей. – На подобных сборищах я всегда чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Представить не могу, за какие такие заслуги я попал в список приглашенных.  
\- Я совершенно уверен, что список императорских гостей отбирался со всем тщанием, сэр, - изобразил Саймон невозмутимого служаку. Он ждал продолжения игры.  
Тейбернакл склонился вперед и легко взял его за локоть.  
\- Уверен, эти люди проверены самое меньшее до нижнего белья.  
Изумленный, Саймон встретился с ним взглядом. Тейбернакл улыбался.  
*  
\- С Тейбернаклом что-то нечисто, - проговорил Саймон в свою гарнитуру. - Отследите его. Проверьте скан сетчатки на признаки подделки. Я хочу знать, кто он такой.  
\- Хотите, чтобы мы убрали его с выставки, сэр?  
\- Нет. - Саймон огляделся в поисках Тейбернакла и обнаружил того возле классического портрета леди Иванны Форховиц, написанного почти триста лет назад. Тейбернакл изучал живопись критическим оком, что-то негромко втолковывая даме из эскобарского посольства.  
\- Нет, сэр? - капитан Фортала был удивлен.  
\- Нет. Просто свяжитесь со мной немедленно, как что-либо выясните.  
\- Принято.  
Саймон прошелся по залу, миновав на расстоянии вытянутой руки леди Элис Форпатрил. Та приостановилась.  
\- Добрый вечер, леди Элис.  
\- Добрый вечер, капитан Иллиан. Надеюсь, сегодня вечером никаких проблем не возникло?  
\- Ничего, что бы нарушило ход мероприятия. Скажите, что вам известно о Стивене Тейбернакле?  
Удивленная, она проследила направление взгляда шефа СБ и посмотрела на бетанца.  
\- Не слишком много. Он проводил исследования на Эскобаре вместе с доктором Оскаром Пулидо. Доктор Пулидо был в нашем списке гостей по умолчанию, так что мы распространили приглашение и на доктора Тейбернакла.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Саймон.  
Леди Элис знала его достаточно, чтобы не задерживать и не стараться выпытать сейчас больше информации. Он отошел в ту часть комнаты. где стоял Тейбернакл.  
\- …оттенки синего, вы видите, здесь и здесь. Ив Форвейн был истинным мастером своего искусства. Работа выполнена вручную в те времена, когда не были доступны никакие специальные технологии. Поразительно.  
Эскобарка не была художественным критиком, и ее, на опытный взгляд Саймона, сейчас куда больше интересовала задница Тейбернакла, чем его отзыв о творении Форвейна. Однако сам Тейбернакл в картине, кажется, разбирался: его анализ согласовывался с теми исследованиями, что Саймон прочитал. В первый момент Иллиан увидел в нем потенциального шпиона, но, послушав этот рассказ, пересмотрел свое мнение в пользу похитителя картин. Художественный анализ был проведен им весьма глубоко.  
Тейбернакл поднял взгляд и поверх плеча эскобарки и посмотрел Саймону прямо в глаза. Он коротко улыбнулся, и Саймон почувствовал, что ему самому хочется ответить улыбкой. Так он и сделал. Подыгрывать мошеннику – это искусство. Оно требует умения отслеживать, но не подавлять, свои непроизвольные реакции и обуздывать поток мыслей и эмоций, не меняя их внешнего проявления. Покажешь свои чувства слишком слабо - мошенник определит, что ты настороже; слишком сильно - и он поймет, что ты его разыгрываешь. Нужно уметь прокручивать в голове сразу две истории одновременно.  
К счастью, именно это Саймон умел отлично. Он продолжил двигаться, покосившись на Тейбернакла, но не изменив шага.  
Пискнул его наручный комм.  
\- Иллиан слушает.  
\- Капитан, у меня доклад насчет вашего человека, - сообщил Фортала.  
\- Перескажите его мне.  
\- Нил Кэффри, сэр. Он связан с именем «Тейбернакл», и сканы его сетчатки соответствуют тем, которые мы взяли у Тейбернакла по его прибытии на планету. Кэффри три года подвергался бетанской терапии за жульничество с ценными бумагами и состоял под следствием на Верване за вымогательство и кражу произведений искусства, но обвинения были сняты в результате цепочки проблем в базовых свидетельских показаниях.  
\- Спасибо, капитан Фортала. - Саймон Иллиан задумчиво покрутил в голове новые сведения.  
\- Нам следует его вывести из зала, сэр?  
\- Хм. О, нет. Пока нет, капитан. Подождем и посмотрим, как станут развиваться события. Но все же выделите одного человека для наблюдения за ним здесь и другого – мне в сопровождение. Похоже, у этого человека имеется некая игра. И я бы очень хотел знать, в чем она состоит.  
*  
Тейбернакл - Кэффри – уже отошел от эскобарки, с которой имел такое живейшее обсуждение, и теперь изучал коллекцию миниатюр на столике в центре зала. Саймон обошел зал по периметру, притормозив на самой границе поля зрения Кэффри, чтобы произнести в свой комм некий выговор. Микрофон в комме включен не был. Саймон принял вид раздраженного начальника, чьи подчиненные облажались в небольшом, но весьма досадном вопросе. Он прибавил язвительное оскорбление, бесследно пропадающее в не включенном на передачу комме – неясно, умеет ли Кэффри читать по губам, но такую возможность исключать не стоит.  
Сделав паузу для выслушивания воображаемого ответа, Саймон коротко рявкнул: "А теперь сделайте все правильно!" - и лишь тогда позволил себе оглядеться. Он сразу встретился взглядом с Кэффри. Тот наблюдал. Саймон всерьез рассчитывал, что тот умеет читать по губам - жаль будет, если эта реплика пропадет без слушателей. Пожалуй, стоит ее запомнить на будущее.  
Кэффри улыбнулся ему, и Саймон тоже позволил уголку губ дрогнуть, но притворное раздражение было еще достаточно сильным, чтобы удержать его от полноценной улыбки. Он повернулся – и оглянулся через пару секунд. Кэффри пожал плечом, Саймон чуть склонил голову. Эта мизансцена длилась несколько секунд, пока Саймон оценивал полученное приглашение. Потом он словно бы незаметно сделал шаг в сторону Кэффри. Оба понимали, что это игра. Как далеко она зайдет?  
\- Должно быть, для вас такие приемы - просто кошмар какой-то, - произнес Кэффри вместо повторного приветствия.  
\- Вы думаете? Похоже, большинство присутствующих им наслаждается.  
\- Но вы-то не любитель искусства.  
\- Что заставляет вас так думать? - Саймон улыбнулся, допуская такую возможность хотя бы в качестве вызова.  
\- Вы разглядываете людей, а не картины.  
\- Это моя работа.  
\- Интересная работа, должно быть.  
\- Да, временами.  
Кэффри усмехнулся, открыто и безыскусно.  
\- А как насчет сейчас?  
До Саймона запоздало дошло. «Боже, этот тип что, пытается меня соблазнить?» Неужели такого рода слухи о шефе барраярской СБ достигли Колонии Бета? Или, быть может, Эскобара либо Вервана. Разумеется, он и раньше был в курсе, что такое про него говорят, но и не подозревал, что эти разговоры так широко разошлись.  
Вместо прямого ответа он наполовину обернулся к миниатюрам:  
\- Вот это - работа Луизы Форвользе. Ее творчество пришлось на начало эры рационализма, главным покровителем которой был Влад Ученый. Искусная техника, но в ней недостает эмоциональной искренности.  
\- Вряд ли вам пришлось проводить изыскания, чтобы это выяснить, - заметил Кэффри, придвигаясь чуть ближе и проводя рукой над силовым куполом, защищающим миниатюры. - Достаточно было один раз услышать. Я полностью в курсе про ваш чип памяти, капитан Иллиан.  
\- А я - про ваши мошенничества с ценными бумагами, мистер Кэффри, - парировал Саймон сухо.  
Кэффри ухмыльнулся, но Саймон успел заметить, как тот на мгновение дрогнул.  
\- И все же мы оба здесь.  
\- Верно.  
\- Вы меня не арестовали.  
\- Вы не совершили преступления. Пока что.  
Кэффри не сводил от него глаз.  
\- Это довольно примитивная критика, - сказал он, наконец. – Вы, вероятно, читали сера Террила, а он чрезмерно строг к рационалистам.  
\- Правда? - Саймон дал Кэффри возможность сменить тему беседы.  
\- Конечно, - твердо ответил Кэффри. - Суть рационализма в обращении к геометрической точности, и это видно по тому, как Форвользе выводит линии рук и расставляет фигуры в композиции. Но для ученого именно отклонение от геометрии скажет о многом. Посмотрите на абрис губ, на направление взгляда. - Он смолк и протянул к Саймону руку. – Позвольте?  
Саймон приподнял брови, но все же ответил:  
\- Да пожалуйста.  
Кэффри взял его за руку и потянул ее к картине.  
\- Посмотрите, как нарушается система - здесь и здесь. Представьте естественные формы, лежащие за этим рисунком, а потом снова посмотрите на него. Что вы видите теперь?  
Саймон посмотрел на небольшую акварель, в которую почти упирался его палец. Он сам не знал, откуда понял это, но почувствовал инстинктивно:  
\- Она одинока.  
Кэффри рассмеялся и выпустил его руку.  
\- Для меня это достаточно искренняя эмоция.  
Саймон не ответил шуткой про искренность и честность. Они с Кэффри стояли почти вплотную, не отводя друг от друга глаз. Как далеко все это может зайти?  
Он ощущал дыхание Кэффри на своей коже.  
Наконец тот отвернулся, снова уставившись вниз, на миниатюры, и протянул руку, словно хотел взять одну из них, но не донес на несколько дюймах. Разумеется, рисунки были прикрыты силовым колпаком, и Кэффри не мог бы их коснуться, даже если бы осмелился на такой шаг прямо рядом с главой имперской СБ.  
\- Почему вам потребовалось сегодня быть здесь? - спросил Кэффри, помолчав. – Не обессудьте, но личная охрана выставки - не вашего ранга дело.  
\- Сегодня днем ее посетил император. Я должен был лично убедиться, что это место безопасно.  
\- Но он уже уехал.  
\- Да.  
\- Так, значит, и вы можете уйти?  
\- А вы, значит, можете завершить то дело, ради которого здесь оказались?  
Кэффри поднял голову.  
\- Вообще-то я и сам думал уходить.  
У Саймона была лишь пара секунд, чтобы сравнить их реакции. Как далеко хочет зайти этот человек? И как далеко хочет зайти сам Саймон? Глаза Кэффри были так близко от его собственных, они бросали вызов, приглашали. Самая хитрость игры с мошенником: отслеживать свои естественные реакции, но не сдерживать их. И Саймону захотелось ответить согласием на это приглашение.  
\- Жду вас снаружи через пять минут.  
*  
Кэффри прислонился к стене дома чуть дальше по улице. Саймон знал, что где-то рядом его СБшный «хвост», но обнаружить его не мог, настолько тот был хорош – что ж, в противном случае ему пришлось бы попозже прочитать своим подчиненным чрезвычайно язвительную лекцию. Саймон приблизился, держа руки в карманах.  
\- Мистер Кэффри, я не уверен, что...  
\- Зовите меня Нил, - ответил Кэффри, делая шаг к нему. Его рука поднялась, точно он собирался потрепать Саймона по седеющим волосам, но замерла на целую секунду. Нил вопросительно склонил голову, точно спрашивая: «Можно? Или мне прекратить?»  
«Не надо».  
Рука Кэффри обвила его шею, губы прижались к губам Саймона, и тот почувствовал себя настолько живым, как не бывало уже много лет. Что ж, сухо заметила изолированная часть его рассудка, это определенно даст массу новой пищи для сплетен. Но эта мысль помаячила вдалеке и сгинула. И вообще, пока Кэффри вместе с ним, он не вернется в зал. Объект вызывает подозрения, и Саймон намерен наблюдать за ним с очень, очень близкого расстояния.  
Подозреваемый провел всю (не очень скромную) ночь в номере отеля. Не один.  
*  
\- Добыл, Мозз?  
\- А как же! - самодовольно заявил второй человек, который определенно не был Дугласом Уотерсом. - Но я думал, что я спину сорву, таская эти подносы. Барраярцы не дураки выпить. Эти бокалы весили целую тонну. - Он поводил плечом и помассировал его другой рукой, разминая сустав.  
\- Дай, - Нил протянул руку.  
Они поднимались на орбиту на разных катерах и по отдельности сели на скачковый корабль, встретившись только после того, как миновал первый П-В тоннель. Ни у кого из них проблем с отлетом не возникло.  
Моззи вложил в руку Нила крошечную камеру:  
\- Разрешение тут довольно неплохое. Но угол съемки – так себе, только с краю, и освещение было довольно скверное, так что тебе надо будет оценить цвета в сравнении.  
\- Ты уже говорил с Доджером?  
\- Да. Он весьма заинтересовался, услышав твое предложение о длительном сотрудничестве. Через семь недель он будет на Эскобаре.  
\- Отлично. - Нил прищурился в глазок камеры. Начать работать над картинками он сможет самое раннее через несколько дней, и все зависит от того, найдут ли они удачное место для работы на Комарре.  
\- Ты молодец, что увел оттуда этот живой видеомагнитофон, - похвалил Моззи. - Я не думал, что кому-нибудь удастся стронуть его с места. Он ужасающ.  
\- О, не так уж он и плох, - заметил Нил рассеянно.  
\- Что до меня, ноги мой больше на Барраяре не будет, - искренне признался Моззи. - И вообще, как ты ухитрился этого типа увести?  
\- Я дал ему то, что ему было нужно.  
\- Э... любовника? - со скепсисом переспросил Моззи.  
Нил усмехнулся:  
\- Загадку!


End file.
